Celebration!
| image = E-girls - Celebration CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Celebration DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Celebration One Coin CD.jpg|mu-mo | title = Celebration! | artist = E-Girls | type = Single | released = December 28, 2011 | b-side = "Dreaming Girls" "CAT'S EYE" | formats = Digital download, CD single, CD+DVD | recorded = 2011 | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:59 (song) 18:27 (CD+DVD) 27:58 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Fujibayashi Shoko | producer = ArmySlick | album = Lesson 1 | chronotype = Single | previous = | current = "Celebration!" (2011) | next = "One Two Three" (2012) | tracklist = # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Loving bell # One Two Three # READY GO # Shiny girls # Take it Easy! # love letter (Album special Version) # Suki Desuka? # JUST IN LOVE # Celebration! # Himawari (E-Girls Version) # Tadaima! (Album special Version) # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # love letter (Acoustic Version) | video = E-Girls - Celebration!|Celebration! Dream - Dreaming girls (Short Ver.)|Dreaming Girls | audio = E-Girls - Celebration! (audio)|Original E-girls - Celebration! (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "Celebration!" is the debut single of E-Girls. It was released on December 28, 2011 in three editions: a limited CD+DVD edition, a regular CD Only edition, and a mu-mo edition featuring only the title track. The song was used as theme song for LAZONA Kawasaki Plaza's LAZONA Winter Bargain TV CM. The single includes an original song by Dream, which was used as Samantha Thavasa ALL STARS CM theme song, as b-side. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59046/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59047, ¥1,296) * mu-mo (RZC1-59048, ¥514) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Celebration! # Dreaming Girls - Dream # Celebration! (Instrumental) # Dreaming Girls (Instrumental) - Dream ; DVD # Celebration! (Video Clip) # Celebration! (Making Clip) # Dreaming Girls (Video Clip) - Dream # Dreaming Girls (Making Clip) - Dream CD Only / Digital Edition # Celebration! # CAT'S EYE # Dreaming Girls - Dream # Celebration! (Instrumental) # CAT'S EYE (Instrumental) # Dreaming Girls (Instrumental) - Dream # Celebration! ~Winter Mix~ mu-mo Edition # Celebration! Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Sayaka (last release) ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** KAREN ** KAEDE ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** MIMU (last release) ** MAYU * FLOWER ** Mizuno Erina ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Muto Chiharu ** Ichiki Kyoka ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi Song Information ; Vocalists : Shizuka, Aya, KAREN, MAYU, Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki Kyoka ;Lyrics : Fujibayashi Shoko ;Music : ArmySlick ;Other Information :Arrangement: ArmySlick Music Video Information ; Performers : Sayaka, Ami, Erie, SAYAKA, KAEDE, MIYUU, YURINO, MIMU, Mizuno Erina, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 26,666 Trivia * This is the only release to include Dream's Sayaka and Happiness' MIMU as members of E-Girls. * In 2016, "Celebration!" was re-recorded for the E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- release. Muto Chiharu, Ichiki Kyoka and Sugieda Mayu vocals were removed while Ami, Kawamoto Ruri and Takebe Yuzuna vocals were added to the song. Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * "Limited Collection" (track #3) * Lesson 1 (track #11) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #1) * E.G. 11 (disc 2, track #1) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * Lesson 1 * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Videos E-Girls - Celebration! (Video Clip - Short ver.) E-Girls - Celebration! (TV Spot)|60 Seconds ver. External Links * Single Page * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * iTunes | Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 Singles Category:2011 Songs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Debut Singles